Seeing Red
by No Good Necromancer
Summary: Just before the summer festival, Quill is picked up by a group of fairies to head into the square. Drabble and an Original Character, with hinted, pre-relationship BobbleOC- original, I know . Number eighty-six on my 100-word drabble theme list.


Standing in the warm, comfortable summer night, she watched as the fireworks signaling the upcoming festivities shot through the dimming sky like a three distinct red banners. She thought about how different this celebration should be, with most of the fairies knowing who she was at this point. Yes, it should be easier to at least discuss some things now- she didn't have to use a false accent anymore, or try to pretend she knew what some of their terms and sayings meant. Maybe it was for the best, after all. She had grown to loathe lying to such trusting, innocent people.

"Quill!"

She blinked away her musing for the moment, and turned at the familiar sound to find Clank waving at her from above. She gave an awkward wave back as he flew down beside her to stand of the porch of her now permanent home, greeting his enthusiastic smiling with a welcoming grin of her own. Clank was one of the few fairies who didn't treat her any differently than he had before she was discovered, and she appreciated it more than he knew. Upon the realization that she was not, in fact, a fairy, many of them (after getting over their shock, and if they still associated with her) had asked what she preferred to be called; her birth name, or the one she had adopted for their culture? She told them she didn't mind, and truly, she didn't. She was comfortable both names; comfortable in the knowledge of both identities and accepting them as one. As her own.

And so, all of the fairies simply continued to call her by Quill, some because it was just easier and others out of some subconscious mistrust of her other self, but she didn't mind the latter that much these days.

"We're all headed down to the party, you coming along with us?" He asked, obviously referring to the usual 'gang' consisting of himself and Bobble, and often Tinkerbell with her friends.

"Alright." She half-nodded, turning and closing her door behind her more out of habit than anything else. Nothing could endanger her here, not anymore, and she new that.

Together they flew down to one of the main pathways where they met up with the rest of the troop. Tinkerbell and Co., along with Bobble and Terence, were all piled into a tinker wagon pulled by none other than Cheese. Bobble was at the reigns and chatting with Fawn, which explained why he hadn't flown up to fetch her with his almost constant companion.

Taking their seats, Clank settled himself beside Silvermist, who suddenly seemed even cheerier than normal, and Quill sat behind Bobble's perch at the reigns, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them, trying to take up as little space as possible. Fawn and Bobble's conversation ended and he turned to check off everybody in the wagon.

"Everybody ready? Off we go, then!"

The talking continued immediately and Fawn began engaging Iridessa in a very deep discussion involving something about fireflies. Quill leaned over slightly as to see Bobble's face better, her view made difficult by the angle and his goggles. Her confidence faltered as she looked at him, and she ended up muttering in a low voice so only he could hear, 

"Thank you for picking me up and… letting me come along with you all…" She glanced to the side while saying it, but once she had her eyes searched for his.

He turned around slightly to better look at her when he replied in an equally low tone, his voice honest and reassuring, "It's my pleasure to bring you along, Quill. We're all going to have a wonderful time." She smiled and he smiled back before they simultaneously broke the eye contact, he returning his full attention to driving and she to the surrounding scenery, which she never seemed to take in enough of. Through the group of otherwise engaged pixies, Clank caught Bobble's eye when he glanced back, and gave him a great smile and a subtle-for-Clank thumbs up. Bobble's long ears and what could be seen of his cheeks reddened a bit and he gave his friend a 'Don't you say anything,' look before hurriedly returning his gaze to the road.


End file.
